


Fancomic: Majestic Beard

by johanirae



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants to be like his majestic uncle in all things. Even the beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Majestic Beard

**Author's Note:**

> My own wildly inaccurate headcanon as to why Kili only has a five o'clock shadow. Very wildly inaccurate XD
> 
> Much thanks to haldane and immoral_crow for the beta!


End file.
